Brightside
This is Raymond Briggs. Always seen with at least little smile on his face. Head of the Department of Foreign Affairs. Early member of the Unified Society. "I could heal ya, but where's the lesson in that." Brief History He was traveling with friends when the virus swept the world. He was the only survivor. Grief struck, he set out with the goal of finding his family. He was passing through a seemingly deserted town when raiders attacked. Thanks to his newfound powers, he was able to protect himself. Little did he know he was protecting a small group of survivors. He remained with the ghost-town survivors, until members of a group calling themselves the Leader-Kin arrived and murdered the entirety of the small town in the night after they refused to submit. Left to die, he was saved by the crack of dawn that gave him enough power to heal himself, unfortunately once again he was the only survivor. Afterwards, he came upon a small group led by Virginizer on the trail of the small faction of Leader-Kin '''that murdered his new-found friends from the ghost-town. Finding himself at odds with most of the group, he looked to leave them after the trail ran cold. However, it was the selfless actions of Seizer, the knight, the stoic servant of the group, that led him to see the underlying selflessness of the crew and the true nature of their cause. '''Raymond then made the decision to lend his talents to that cause. This group would become the foundation for what is now known as the Unified Society. At first, he would often disagree with and disobey orders that he believed would put others in unnecessary risk. He was once told to lead a group of new recruits through monster territory to clear the way for the frail and lesser powered. Instead, while all of the recruits still slept, he secretly left alone. When the recruits awoke the next day, they discovered all of the monsters had been slain, save for one female and her newborn. When one of the recruits attempted to slay the beasts, Brightside stopped him, saying, "It is unknown what role this beast may have in the future, but today it is no threat to anyone." It was this passionate embrace for peace and his cheery demeanor that won him the title of Head of Foreign Affairs. He often leaves the capitol on missions to spread peace and gain allies for the Unified Society. Leaving the difficult and tedious tasks to his second in command, Sachael. Although his powers can be very lethal, the leaders of the Unified Society have him placed in a supportive role. Discovering his will to save is much stronger than his strive to kill. Powers and Abilities 'Divine Solar Manipulation' Allows''' Brightside''' to utilize the sun's rays to both heal and harm. To a lesser extent he may also generate said solar energy. Has also been shown to rapidly nurture plant growth, and has the ability to banish beings and objects of demonic or evil origins. 'Extrasensory Combat' Commonly known as "Spidey-Sense." Allows Brightside mid-battle premonitions of immediate danger. These premonitions come in the form of a voice only he can hear. This ability helps him to predict enemy moves, detect a weakspot or opening, fight illusions, fight without use of other senses, and other such abilities. Personality Raymond Briggs has lost everybody, but he can see that he is not the only one in that situation. In fact, it's the norm in this post-apocalyptic world. He gets that, so he keeps smiling. Amongst, the members of the Unified Society his role is mostly peace-keeper. Although not exactly a pacifist himself, he recognizes the need to work together. Companions Brightside has been shown with his pet dog, Flipflop. Flipflop is the emodiment of hatred, and also has the Power Mixture ability. Occasionally, the dog will release his powers and turn Brightside into his evil self, Brightseid. Brightside.png|Thanks for the pic, Buck! Flipflop2.png|Flipflop after taking the form of a rotweiller. Flipflop.png|Brightside discovering Flipflop at the pound. Raybriggs2.jpg|Base drawing for Brightside. Amanandhisdog.png|This photo was worth it. Category:Unified Society Category:Diplomat Category:Divine Solar Manipulation Category:Extrasensory Combat Category:Male